myththeguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
DURABILITY PROBLEM
DURABILITY PROBLEM by CGL Lamattore durability gold repair costs ITEM RELATED (cheaper for lower levels, higher for high level equipment, relates to the order in which they first appear in the store) Aer repair costs (RESTORE TO FULL POWER) NOT ITEM RELATED !!! 1. I--1 aer 2. II--2 aer 3. III--3 aer 4. IV--3 aer 5. V1, V2, V3--?? 6. VI--?????????? When revolving durability, all kind of issues arise. Like the evolution in time. An item at level I (the HELMET from the *SOLDIER SET OF ARMOR* for instance) will behave quite different from the same item at level II or III or even IV or higher. Level I gear is the worst case scenario, II and III are acceptable, but level IV or higher are the best ones !!! Level I item have 35 starting durability and lose 3 of it for every gold repair, but can be restored to 35 durability with 1 AER cost every time you AER REPAIR them. THIS IS NOT THE BEST OPTION IF YOU CANNOT BUY AER !!! so my guess is that you should try to gold repair them until they drop bellow 10 durability at least!!! But when will that happen ?? 35 durability lasts for 34 battles !!! After that, it drops to 32 and will last 31 battles—then 29 total durability, lasts 28 battles—26 D, 25 B—23D—20 D—17D—14D—11D—8D, 7B—AER REPAIR !!! cost 1 AER !!! well you can risk with 8D—5D—2D !!! this last one was hillarious indeed !! My choice is to go with the following steps 35D—32D—29D—26D—23D—20 D—17D—14D—11D—8D This means 9 steps of Gold Repair before 1 step of Aer Repair !! level II items have 42 Durability and will last 41 Battles '''42D—40D—38D—36D—34D—32D—30D—28D—26D—24D—22D—20D—18D—16D—14D—12D—10D—8D 17 steps of Gold Repair before 1 step of Aer Repair!!! Cost 2 AER !! '''Level III items have 50 Durability and will last for 49 battles 50D—48D—46D—44D—42D—etc 21 steps of Gold Repair!!! Cost 3 AER for 1 Aer Repair !!! BUT HERE COME THE MOST POWERFUL ITEMS !!! LEVEL IV AND HIGHER !!! Level IV items have 60 Durability and will last 59 Battles, BUT lose 1D per 1 Gold Repair 60D—59D—58D—57D—etc etc—11D—10D—9D—8D or as much as you like, but the limit is 2D, but lasts only 1 battle, so my opinion is to stop somewhere under 10D, like 9D, 8 or even 7, but only if it is worth your money !!! Like the HELMET IV, under 2000 Gold for 1 Gold Repair, but not for the SWORD OF ERKHAI, which costs over 16 000 Gold for level I item only !!!! Well, this means like 50 steps maximum for Gold Repair (40 steps for ERKHAI at least) before 1 step of Aer Repair, costs 3 AER !!! Level V items have a minimum durability of 72, some can be made with higher durability (like the HAUBERK V with 4 Agate gems with 86 D, at the expense of protection, like the HAUBERK V with 4 Diamond gems with 72 D, but the best body protection of the set at this level) This adds 12 more steps for Gold Repair, to a total of 62 steps GR before 1 step of Aer Repair !!! No clue how much it costs, I haven’t forged this level of equipment yet !!!